digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kudamon (Golden Digivice)
Kudamon is a Digimon character in « ». |gender=Male |relatives= |fresh=Pafumon |in-training=Kyaromon |rookie='Kudamon' |champion=Reppamon |ultimate=Chirinmon |mega=Kentaurosmon }} Description Kudamon is a Rookie Digimon who has white fur with golden pattern. He is very mature and independent and he has a lot of initiative. Kudamon was known in the Digital World as Reppamon. He is Dobermon's travelling compagnion. Both of them was choosen by the Elders to find the origin of the natural disasters which affect the Digital World. But they were separated during the travel to the Real World and Reppamon degenerate to Kudamon. While he was in search of Dobermon, he was attacked by an Airdramon which severely hurt him. Very weakened, Kudamon was taken in by Rose who looked after him and took care of him by means of her Digimon, Ryudamon. When Kudamon was cured, Rose gave him a pink scarf in sign of their rising friendship. Then Kudamon left to look for Dobermon again but he was once again attacked by Airdramon. Kudamon fleed, but Airdramon pursued it and, in his rush, his scarf tore in brambles. The next day, Kudamon returned to look for the piece of his scarf but he was attacked one more time by Airdramon. By trying to run away, Kudamon found the DigiDestined and Elecmon came at the end of Airdramon. Attacks *'Dangan Senpū': Strikes with the whole cartridge while spinning its body. *'Zekkoushou': Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from its earring. *'Holy Shot': Releases a holy beam when the pattern on its back glows. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Kudamon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Pafumon Pafumon is Kudamon's Fresh form. He is very cute and innocent. Attacks *'Puff Balloon': Surprises the opponent by opening its mouth wide, sucking in air, and swelling its body up to three times its usual size, then seizes the opportunity to expel the air and escape. Kyaromon Kyaromon is Kudamon's In-Training form. He resumes to this form after using his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Shippo Swing': Puts its strength into its tail and strikes with enough force to blow away even a Rookie Digimon. Reppamon Reppamon is Kudamon's Champion form and also Kudamon's true form. He is very chivalrous and will protect the others at the risk of his life. Attacks *'Kurukuru Rekkūzan': Strikes during a forward somersault. *'Jūga Rangeki': Wildly rips apart the opponent with its sharp claws. *'Shinkū Kamaitachi': Shakes its tail, releasing a blade of wind that can't be seen by the eye. Chirinmon Chirinmon is Kudamon's Ultimate form. He is very protective to his friends and could kill in cold blood to protect them. Attacks *'Wind Cutter Sword': Abruptly swoops from the skies and runs through the opponent with the horn on its head. *'Knowledge of Swift': Uses its fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponent. *'Kaishin no Hadou': Flaps its wings to fire off its aura, which guides even its opponents on the path to holiness. Kentaurosmon Kentaurosmon is Kudamon's Mega form. He is very stubborn and if he judges that something is bad, he will make everything to destroy it. Attacks *'Inferno Frost': Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath': Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard.